


Neglect (Art)

by vanishingact



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Partial Nudity, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingact/pseuds/vanishingact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand-alone artwork for my fic "Neglect." I love the way it turned out and wanted to share it with those who might be searching exclusively for Destiel fanart.</p>
<p>Moderately NSFW, though not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neglect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667395) by [vanishingact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingact/pseuds/vanishingact). 



> Digital painting done in Photoshop Elements 11 with a Wacom Intuos 5 drawing tablet. I wanted it to look kind of like a sketchy Renaissance watercolor done on handmade paper. My skills are rusty as hell, so it took a few hours (and a lot of arguments with the stylus), but I'm happy with the end result.


End file.
